If you would have never came along
by ryanlovr16
Summary: Hinata is hated by everyone, she is believed to ruin everything. So she runes off to the akatsuki, and comes close to becoming a s-ranked criminal. Can gaara save her from this horrible fate? Read to find out.
1. Letting life go

If you would have never came along.

CHAPTER 1:LETTING LIFE GO!

I couldn't understand why everybody hated me. They were always teasing and picking on me. I'm about to just give up everything. Because nobody is really there for me. As I was walking down the street, quiet and alone, I was thinking of these things. About 5 minutes later, I was laying on the ground. I looked up and noticed that I had bumped into a tall, blonde headed boy. He was young and very cute. Then I realized that it was the same boy that I had a crush on school. I hid my face, because I knew that I was blushing. He looked at me funny. Then started to yell at me. "You need to watch where you are going, and try not to touch me because I don't want what you got." He yelled as he took a step backward. "I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." I said. At that point, I started to cry. " I don't even want to hear your voice again, so don't even talk to me!" he said. Then him and his friends walked off. I laid on the ground, and cried. I finally stood up and started walking. I was still crying so I decided to hide my face. The whole time I was walking, I hid my face. I finally made it home. I sat down on the couch and turned the radio on. I was listening to my favorite song called icebox by Omar ion. I loved that song so much. I laid on the couch and looked at the ceiling. I started to think about the things that are going on and what happened earlier. Soon enough, I am going to decide to start letting life go, because I couldn't take it anymore. I finally dozed off and went to sleep because I had school tomorrow. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I am very sorry if the starting of this chapter is boring but It will get better in the future chapters. I hope you like and enjoy it because sometimes I don't like stories, but I enjoy writing them, they are interesting.**


	2. another day at school

CHAPTER 2: ANOTHER DAY AT SCHOOL.

My alarm clock went off at 5:30 the next morning. I got up and started getting ready. I didn't have to leave for school until 7:00, so I had two hours to get ready. I had just got out of the bath when I heard someone knocking on the door. I answered it. I opened the door to see a young red headed boy, standing there and he was also cute. "who are you?" I asked him. I sounded scared, but I couldn't help it. "gaara, and I need a place to stay?" He said. He took a step towards me. I looked at him and smiled. "well, I don't see anything wrong with you staying here, come on in!" I said, as I stepped to the side. He walked in and sat down quietly. I looked over at his was to see what he was doing. He looked back at me and smiled.(of course, not a real smile.). "Thank you. This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done….ummm…hey, where's the school at?" He said as he stood back up in front of me, smirking like a madman. " well I need to go to school anyway, you can walk with me." I said. I didn't know if he would enjoy that, because, come on, nobody likes me. I walked out the door and he ran up beside me and started walking with me. I dropped gaara off, and went to class. " I wonder what classes he will have?" I thought in my mind. I sat down at my desk and stared out the window. The bell rang 5 minutes later. That's when I noticed gaara standing up front, I looked beside me and noticed that there was an empty seat. I felt kind of scared. " ok class, we have a new student," Said karunei-sensei said, " his name is gaara." She finished off by pointing to the chair next to me. Gaara came over and sat down. I looked at him and he smiled. " I feel for you!" Said naruto. Gaara turned and looked at him. "Why do you say that?" He asked coldly. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. "Because you have to sit next to her!" Naruto said meanly. Gaara looked at me. Then back at naruto. I couldn't hold the pain back any longer. I knew what I had to do this afternoon when I got home. "there's nothing wrong with sitting next to her." He said. He turned around and faced the teachers. The day went by fast . The bell rang and I started my way home.


	3. Don't do this

CHAPTER 3: DON'T DO THIS!!

I walked in my room and laid down. I stared at the ceiling, thinking of what I am about to do. I heard the front door open but ignored it. 'It must be gaara.' I thought to myself. I heard gaara's bedroom door close, but ignored it also. I reached over and grabbed my knife. I clutched it tightly. I turned the radio on and played the song called every time by Brittany spears. I have always wanted to have some friends , but knew it would never happen. I pointed the knife towards my wrist and held it there. I wanted to get out of this world as soon as possible, so I had to cut more than once. As the knife slid painfully across my wrist, I started to cry silently. "Why does the world have to hate me?" I accidentally said out loud. As the knife began to slide again, my bedroom door slammed open. I looked up to see gaara standing there. The knife finally slid all the way through. And I pointed the knife back at my wrist, and began to slide it again. Gaara ran over and grabbed the arm that was controlling the knife. I started to cry even harder. "Hinata…don't do this. don't kill yourself." He yelled. Concern was marked all over his face. He took the knife from me and put it away. He came back over and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. "why… w-why are y-you helping me?" I asked through sobs. I could feel gaara's anger growing . I didn't know what to do, I was always making someone angry. "Because hinata, you're my friend! I don't care about what others say, I care about you!" He yelled. He let me go, he walked over to the window and looked out of it. I stared at him, surprised that he even hugged me. No one ever bothered to help me, I am surprised that he even cares.

_Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I needed to add it. And sorry that I made gaara nice and naruto mean, but I wanted to make hinata and gaara look like a cute couple. Please review for me, thank you._


	4. Best Friends Forever

CHAPTER 4: BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!

Gaara turned and looked at me, I felt his eyes on me, but continued to stare at my bloody wrist. My eyes had become swollen and red from crying. And my nose had become so runny that I had to blow my nose every 5 minutes. Gaara walked over to me, and started to wrap my wrist up. I looked at him sadly, then looked back down. "I understand you think the world hated you, but it don't mean that I hate you!" He said coldly. He stood up and smiled at me, then walked out of room. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Gaara walked in and sat in the chair in front of me. "How many more bedrooms do you have in this house?" he asked, but this time he was nice about it. "2." He looked at me thankfully. "Is it alright if my two older sibling stay here too?" He asked politely. I looked at him and smiled. "yea, I don't see anything wrong with it, when will they be here?" I said. He looked at me and smiled as there was a knock on the door. "they just arrived." He said as he walked towards the door. "ok." I said. I stayed sitting and stared at the wall, deep in thought. Gaara sat back down, along with two other people. "Hinata…Hinata are you ok?" He said really loud trying to get my attention. I looked at him. Kind of frightened. "Yea, yea I am fine. I was just thinking about a lot of stuff." I said, jumping up in surprise. I looked at the two new people sitting on the couch. " This is temari and kankuro, my tow older siblings." He said coldly. " H-hi I-I'm hinata." I shook their hands. I showed them to their and they immediately started unpacking. Gaara had went to his room, the reason, I don't know. I heard a knock on the door so I went to answer it. I seen who it was, and my face went bright red. "S-sasuke kun, w-what are y-y-you doing here?" I said, completely shocked. As he took a step toward me I took a step back.


End file.
